a good boyfriend would
by psychichusky
Summary: Post PP. danny is worried sam will leave him for he thinks himself not a good boyfriend. he gets an e-mail from an unknown address. will this e-mail help him or hurt him? there will be about 45 chapters . DS. enjoy! R
1. the email

Danny and sam have been dating for about a year now but danny is still paranoid sam will find someone better then him. He needs to find out how to be a better boyfriend. But how? One day danny was checking his e-mail when he found one from some unknown person. It was titled:

A good boyfriend would…

Danny saw this and thought 'its just a load of crap.' But he opened it anyway. After reading a little bit of it he smiled. 'perfect' he thought. From there he went on his journey to keep his girlfriend.

_**Ok so I know its short. Its just to give a bit of info to you guys. Now it will be a pretty. It will be around 44 chapters not including this one. So I hope u guys like it!**_


	2. when she walks away mad

**When she walks away from you mad…**

**Danny pov**

I really hope this works. I walk up to sam and grab her from behind.

"hey babe." I said to her. I realized my mistake.

"how many times to I have to tell you Daniel fenton? DON'T CALL ME BABE! I'm NOT a bubbly little girl who would let you call her those sexist names! Uh! " she yelled at me, as usual.

"jeez sorry PMS queen."

**No pov**

Sams eyes narrowed. "how dare you. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HAVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY TOUGH TIME LATLY. I HAVE BEEN HAVING TO SHARE MY _BOYFRIEND_ WITH EVERYONE AND MY PARENTS ARE TRYING TO SEND ME TO A ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! GET OUT OF MY FACE. I'M DONE WITH YOU!" sam finished and ran off to the girls bathroom.

"oh great. I think I just dug my own grave. Oh well I'll talk to her later." Danny said to himself.

Lunch was just about to start and danny has only seen glimpses of sam all day. Danny was about to sit down at his table when he saw sam at the other side of the room eating her salad quietly. He walked over there to try and make things right.

"sam-" he started but sam cut him off.

"haven't I made this clear. I want to be alone. Why can't you respect my wishes." She got up and started to walk away. But danny remembered the e-mail.

_When she walks away from you mad - Follow her n pull her back_

He ran after her and grabbed her arms pulling her to his chest. She started to struggle but eventually gave up.

"sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean it this morning. Just the stress you know. Sam I love you I never want to let you go." Danny said softly in her ear.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry to danny. Just the stress getting to me. Can you forgive me?"

"nothing to forgive." He replied.

"come on danny we need to get to class."

"fine. Lets go. Oh my place for homework?"

"of course. Now to class with you."

_**Ok that's chapter two. I know not very good but I don't know I'm having a bad day. So tell me what you think. I hope the next one will be better cause right now I'm kinda tired and kinda gloomy. Maybe its because I'm in a dark room. Oh well. Review.**_


	3. when she stare's at your lips

**When she stare's at your lips….**

_**At danny's house**_

"ok so I think we should start with our algebra2/geometry homework. What do you think Sammie?" danny asked sam getting out his books.

"sure. Damn mr. paley. Giving us a test right before weekend. Oh well. How do you think you did?" sam asked her boyfriend.

"in all honesty I think I failed. That is why I need to study and do better on the homework. How do you think you did?"

"I don't know. I hope I did well. Ok so we should get to work. How about we do the problems then when we're done we check them?"

"sure thing. Hey what page was the homework again?"

"page 235. Don't you have your homework agenda he gave us?"

"I would if the box ghost didn't become the paper shredder ghost for the day." Danny sighed.

"ok then. Page 235 numbers 20-50 even only."

"thanks." Danny replied and got to work.

As danny was hard a work he could feel the hot stare directed toward him. Slowly he glanced up and saw sam quickly look down at her paper. Danny smiled slightly. He got up and got on the computer quick.

"dan what are you doing?" sam asked in curiosity.

"oh nothing. Just checking something." He went on his e-mail and found the appropriate letter. He scanned the list and found the thing he was looking for.

_When she stare's at your lips - Kiss her _

Danny clicked off the page and went back to his original seat smiling to himself. He went back to work and once again he felt the heated stare of his girlfriend. He smirked while looking up carfully enough for her not to notice. He saw where the stare was targeted. His lips. He internally smiled. He got an idea. He might torture her a bit before giving in to the list. He looked back at his paper about to put his plan into action. He slowly and softly licked his lips and stuck his tongue a little pretending to be very concentrated on his work. He could just feel the heat radiating off his girlfriend. He decided if he wanted to keep her he would have to do what the list said. Exactly how it said it. Then quicker then he could even say 'sam' he connected their lips. He moved his lips slowly and seductively and slowly, hesitantly, he licked her lips. She slowly parted her lips and the two began to explore the mysteries of the other mouth. slowly they parted, eyes still closed. Danny was the first to open his eyes and saw sam in slight shock.

"holy crap danny! Where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining or what ever. Its just…that…that…god! Where did you learn that?" sam said.

"um…hehe. I have no idea. That was the first time I ever did that."

"really? What your really good then. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Maybe this Friday. My place. We can 'watch a movie.' What do you say?"

"I say I could never pass up an opportunity like that. It's a date. Now lets get some math done."

"ok now on number 26-" sam was cut off by the ring tone 'hurt'. Sam frowned. She quickly grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. Danny could hear parts of her conversation.

_Hello? Whats the…….is she……how is she?………where are you ta-………when did it hap-……………ok……..coming now……..thank you._

Danny quickly made himself look busy and sam walked out of the bathroom.

"hey dan I have to get going. Something came up. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Bye." Sam was out the door before danny could make a sound.

'what was that all about? Oh well I'll ask her tomorrow.'

_**Ok so there is chapter three. I'm in a substancally better mood then earlier. And now I have a major course for the story. It will basicly be problem after problem. Now tell me what came up. I will update Monday and if whoever gets it right first will be rewarded with a sneak peak of chapter 5 'when she pushes or hits you'. Also I did a recount after I put together the course and I have found this story will be 51 chapters so I'm guessing this will be my first movie fic. Ok so anyway if anyone can guess why sam had to leave so quickly they will get an exclusive sneak peak of chapter 5. And here is a hint. Look at the phone conversation. I will be taking guess until Sunday at 7 o'clock pm. That is tomorrow. So start reviewing.**_

_**ash aka TINK 3**_


	4. when she's says shes ok

_**ok so first off I would like to congratulate randomobsessivephycofangirl. You have won the contest. Tomorrow you will be receiving an e-mail. That e-mail will be ch. 4 of "a good boyfriend would……..**_

_**now enjoy the next chapter. I own nothing but my dreams/fantasies. **_

**when she says shes ok….**

Ring….ring……..ring……….

"yellow?" I said answering my phone.

"_blue."_ The other side responed.

"ha ha very funny sam. So what up?"

"nothing. Hey want to come over so we can finish up our homework? I'm like insanely bored and kinda lonely."

"sure Sammie. I'll be over in a jiffy."

"great see you then."

I got to sams room 2 minutes later, thanks to ghost powers, and I found her in her room setting up snacks. I fazed into her room and wanted to scare her but she already knew where I was.

"did you finish mr. paley's homework assignment?" she asked with her back turned to me.

"how do you always know when I'm here?" I asked transforming back to my human side.

"just a gift I guess." she said finally turning around and gave me a short sweet kiss 'hello'.

"hello to you too." I said after she pulled away. Then she gave a small smirk. Funny. Usually she would atleast give a chuckle if I made a small joke like this. "and yes, I finished the homework."

"great can I see it?" she asked me.

"your going to check my answer's aren't you." I asked.

"no, I need to see what you go so I can put it down on my paper." my eyes went wide.

"wait, wait, wait. What! But you always finish your homework. Sam are you ok. Usually I am the one not to finish and copying your paper."

**No pov**

Danny ran over to sam and put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine dan but I was really busy yesterday and I will be busy all weekend."

"sam what's wrong?" danny asked getting concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." so she said but danny could see she was lying. Then something popped in his head.

'when she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her'

"sam I know something's wrong. You can tell me. I promise I'm all ears."

"I promise. Its nothing. I am perfectly fine." sam said starting to get annoyed.

"alright sam. I know your lying. When your ready to talk I'll be waiting." danny said continuing to be annoying.

"what ever. Lets just get to work."

_**Later that night with sam and her parents**_

"Samantha! For the last time its not safe. Who knows how many injury's you've acquired in the past year of working with that…..that….._ghost_! We are sending you to that school once and for all!" her parents yelled at her again, for the fifth time that weekend.

"LOOK! That ghost is my _boyfriend_! I love him and he loves me. He always made sure I never got hurt even if he was almost killed a dozen times! Besides he risked his life for you and this town! I have never been hurt for more then a couple bumps and bruises! He made sure of that. AND I WILL NOT GO TO THAT SCHOOL!" Sam yelled and ran out the house. She has had it with her parents! Her life was getting to stressed and she had to talk to someone about it. She hoped danny's offer was still good. As much as it pained her she really needed to tell him everything.

Ten minutes later she got to his house and rang the bell. she thought it was strange how all the lights were out until she checked her watch that is. It was ten o'clock! She jumped as someone opened the door. It was maddie who looked really tired till she saw sam's tear streaked face. Sam didn't even know she was crying.

"oh sam honey are you ok." maddie said with concern.

"not really mrs. Fenton. I just really need to talk to danny if its possible." sam said starting to get choked up again.

"of course sweetie. He's in his room. Go ahead and wake him up."

"thanks mrs. Fenton."

"oh dear call me maddie."

"ok thanks maddie." sam said and walked up the stairs and reached danny's white door. She turned the brass handle slowly and opened the door a crack. She peaked inside and saw her boyfriend sprawled on the bed, laying on his stomach, fast asleep. He looked so cute when he slept. But she had to talk to him. She tip toed over to his bed and sat on it right next to him. She gazed at him lovingly and was stroking his black hair softly.

"danny hun. Come on dan wake up." sam asked softly. "dan I need to talk to you."

"depends on what you want to talk about." danny whispered tiredly. "he looked at his clock quickly. "and why do you want to talk at ten at night?" he asked and looked up at her. Seeing the tears well in her eyes and the mascara streaks down her cheeks he immediately sat up and hugged her.

"sam whats wrong."

"danny I need to talk to someone about this. My parents are trying hard to send me away but that's not the only thing. A year ago my grandmother got cancer. It was to far along for the docters to get rid of. Yesterday I got a call that it got worse and that she fainted. She's in the hospital now. Danny they say she doesn't have long to live." sam said and started crying hard.

"oh sam. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" danny asked stroking her hair.

"I don't know danny. I just wanted it to go away. Now it will. And its taking her with it. Oh danny! I'm so scared! She's that only one that understood me in my family. Now I'm not going to have her. Without her I would have been gone years ago."

"don't worry sam. I've heard of a lot of miracles where people on their death beds regain their health. I'm sure your grandmother will to. She's a very strong woman sam. Just like her granddaughter."

"how do you always know what to say danny?" she asked.

"just lucky I guess." he replied and they spent the hour just holding each other and falling asleep.


End file.
